Talk:Richard Simmons
Running Gag Shouldn't the reccuring gag of him not getting shotgun in the warthog be included? I know that I have sen it at least 3 times. . :Go ahead. Somebody needs to fix the Infobox... Perplathi 00:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't ever delete anything on a talk page. --WhellerNG 23:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::So I should just say that the issue was resolved? Perplathi 23:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Name I've never heard of "Dick" being short for Richard, nobody calls my father that, nor my grandfather. -- Twerdette It is a nick name for Richard. Maybe they just don't like nicknames. I sure as hell don't.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) What? Oh no my Dad doesn't mind man, he likes Rick and Ricky but that might be what he meant when he told me that his friends would call him a "bad word". -- Twerdette Can't think of anything thats considered a swear word that you would call someone named Richard other than Dick. But if you look up common nicknames for Richard I'm sure that Dick will come up.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:23, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You're right, damn. -- Twerdette Haha. Oh well. I suppose I can see why he wouldn't want you to know that nickname for him.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Infobox pic Ugh, same as the previous characters. Please replace the current pic with this please, thanks. Reference Section I know this is going to sound odd, but could anyone make a reference section for Simmons? It's just important to have the evidence for some things is all. I once tried to do it on another character's article, but I only doubled the data and couldn't even add what I wanted. I'm also trying to do the timeline and working on other character sections. It would be very helpful and appreciated. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 04:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) There's currently no need to have a reference section because there are no reference links on the page at all. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, what about one to link up info about Richard Simmons (real life) on Wikipedia or another one to the story about how Gustavo Sorola didn't want to Las Vegas, because that was refrenced between him and Grif in Season 1. It just seems odd that one of the main 8 doesn't even have one while all the others do, including far more minor characters, that's all. If that isn't enough reason, I understand why we shouldn't have one at all. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 05:29, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I honestly didn't notice that. Ok then. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Well it's nice to see you understand, so if you can make those links in the refrence and the rest of the article, It would be very aprciated. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:20, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Not a Robot? We should remove the Robot category from Simmons' page, because he is a cyborg which is different from a robot. --Bron Hañda 22:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) You're right, he is only partially a robot. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Correct since are not the perfect meld of Man and Machine for the privilege fits well with Techno Organics plus Cyborgs are not even born as Robots Graf Gaius (talk) 19:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Hate to have to go slightly off topic here, but actually some cyborgs do start as robots in fiction(I.e.: Bicentennial Man/The Positronic Man during Andrew's transition from robot to human), and some might even start as cyborgs(I.e.:Beast Wars or the "human cylons"), and technically speaking, any fully autonomous cybernetic life form would count as a cybernetic organism, not just those designated as being techno-organic. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 23:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Farming skills In season 11 episode 2 their is a conversation about Simmons farming cabbage, under favorable conditions I might add. So shouldn't it be assumed he is a decent farmer (or at least better than the other reds)? The2ndplayer (talk) 06:34, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't make assumptions, especially not with Sarge on the red team. It's entirely possible he was a farmer at some point. Just mention that he has farmed in the past and leave it at that. This is a wiki, it would not do well to post baseless conjecture unless a large amount of the fanbase is thinking it, and in that case it would have to be clearly labeled as conjecture from the fanbase. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 07:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC)